


summer days and burning chests

by orphan_account



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP cuddling in a hammock on a hot summer day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	summer days and burning chests

Torrid afternoons aren’t really a consecutive occurrence in Colorado, but as James lays on the striped hammock in their back garden with his eyes closed, it feels like the blazing hot weather has been going on for weeks. The air conditioning inside his house is still to be installed, as he had only just moved in a few days ago, and being outside is definitely cooler than staying inside. The wind had decided to grace James with its slightly refreshing breeze for a few moments, and James was loving every second of it. He much preferred mild weather over nearly boiling weather, though. There’s a lot less sweat and disgustingness involved, he thought.

The familiar sound of a certain car pulling up to his driveway awakens him from his thoughts, but his eyes remain closed. For a while, at least. When he hears the back door slide open then close again, a smile erupts on his face as he opens his eyes to meet a certain blonde’s.

“You put this up already?” His boyfriend, Seamus, has a clearly surprised expression on his face as he stands next to the hammock and looks down on James.

“Well, I sure as hell aren’t laying in our hot-ass bed the whole day,” James claims and motions Seamus towards him, “now get on here.”

Seamus kicks off his shoes quickly before meticulously climbing on and laying on top of James. He buries his face into James’ shoulder and wraps his arms around his boyfriend’s neck. They both sigh in comfortable unison and lay there for what feels like forever, James strokes Seamus’ head as he stares up at the sky.

“I’m really tired, I could fall asleep on you if we weren’t getting so damn sweaty.” Seamus’ voice is muffled as he speaks against James’ shoulder, but James can make up enough of what he says to respond.

“I know,” James sighs, “once the air conditioning is installed you can take naps inside all you want.” Seamus hums in agreement and shifts a little so that he can lay his head sideways on James’ chest.

“Hopefully I can do something else than just nap, too.”

Motivation was an often discussed issue in James and Seamus’ household, and recently the lack of it had been getting the best of Seamus. A guilt burning in his chest almost as hot as the sun for not uploading is always there and it keeps getting hotter, sometimes so hot that Seamus gets overwhelmed, and James has to cool him down. It was something Seamus had endured before, but never this severely.

James presses a kiss on the top of Seamus’ head and lowers his right arm to stroke the shorter man’s back. It’s hard to see someone you love lose interest in something that they had so much fun in doing before, but he’s certain that it’s only a matter of time before Seamus is back to normal. Whatever ‘normal’ means.

“You’ll be okay. I know you will.”

And Seamus does know. Sometimes it’s just hard to make sense of what the difference between believing and knowing is. One thing he reminds himself of a lot to help with it though is the only thing he knows for certain. The fact that he, Seamus Paddy O’Doherty, is heavily in love with James Richard Wilson Jr, and has been for as long as he can remember. Whenever he is reminded of that, the burn in his chest is put out, and even if it’s just for a short moment, it makes him feel like the burn was never even there.


End file.
